The present invention relates to motorcycles, and more particularly, to a safetied elastomeric sandwich mount for mounting a motorcycle engine on a motorcycle frame and a mounting system including the same.
Elastomeric motor mounts are often employed to mount motorcycle engines on motorcycle frames. The elastomeric mounts isolate a portion of the vibrations created by the internal combustion engine. In this manner, the rider and components mounted on the frame are isolated from undesirable vibration, thereby enhancing rider comfort and the durability of the motorcycle.
The present invention is directed to an elastomeric sandwich mount for connecting a motorcycle engine to a motorcycle frame. The mount includes an elastomeric member having first and second ends and including a body portion. An interior wall of the elastomeric member defines a cavity therein. The cavity defines a cavity axis extending between the first and second ends. The cavity is axially asymmetric. First and second end plates are secured to the first and second ends of the elastomeric member, respectively. Preferably, the body portion has a substantially cylindrical outer surface.
A a hole may be formed in each of the first and second plates. The holes and the cavity are adapted to receive a bolt therethrough. The hole of the second plate may have a hole axis offset from and substantially parallel to the cavity axis when the mount is unloaded. The mount may be arranged and configured such that, when a prescribed load is applied between the first and second plates, the elastomeric member deforms such that the hole axis and the cavity axis are aligned.
The cavity may include a first, axially symmetric portion adjacent the first end and a second, axially asymmetric, inwardly tapered portion adjacent the second end. An elastomer injection hole may be formed in at least one of the plates and in communication with the elastomeric member. A spacer tube may be disposed in the cavity and secured to the second plate. The spacer tube is sized and configured to provide snubbing. A snubbing tube having an axially asymmetric outer surface may be disposed in the cavity, at least a portion of the snubbing tube outer surface being adapted to engage the interior wall of the elastomeric member to provide snubbing. The elastomeric member may include a plurality of integral elastomeric fingers extending into the cavity.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an elastomeric sandwich mount for connecting a motorcycle engine to a motorcycle frame includes an elastomeric member having first and second ends and including a body portion. An interior wall of the elastomeric member defines a cavity therein. First and second end plates are secured to the first and second ends of the elastomeric member, respectively. A snubbing tube is disposed in the cavity. The snubbing tube has an axially asymmetric outer surface. At least a portion of the snubbing tube outer surface is adapted to engage the interior wall of the elastomeric member to provide snubbing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an elastomeric sandwich mount for connecting a motorcycle engine to a motorcycle frame includes an elastomeric member having first and second ends and including a body portion. An interior wall of the elastomeric member defines a cavity therein. First and second end plates are secured to the first and second ends of the elastomeric member, respectively. An elastomer injection hole is formed in at least one of the plates and communicates with the elastomeric member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an elastomeric sandwich mount assembly for connecting a motorcycle engine to a motorcycle frame includes first and second elastomeric sandwich mounts as described above and a spacer tube. The spacer tube is disposed in each of the cavities. Preferably, the body portions of the mounts each have a substantially cylindrical outer surface.
Each of the plates may define a hole, wherein the assembly may further include a securing bolt extending through the spacer tube and each of the holes. Preferably, the elastomeric members are axially precompressed by the securing bolt. The first ends of the mounts may be positioned adjacent one another and define a gap therebetween. Each of the mounts may include a plurality of integral elastomeric fingers extending into the cavity and engaging the spacer tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of mounting a motorcycle engine on a motorcycle frame includes providing a plurality of substantially identical elastomeric mounts. Each of the mounts is responsive to a prescribed static load in a prescribed direction to assume a neutral position. First and second locations are selected for connecting the engine and the frame. The engine is connected to the frame at the first and second locations using the mounts. The first and second locations are selected and the mounts are oriented such that the mounts are subjected to the prescribed static load in the prescribed direction.
The method may include providing mounts as described above. Preferably each of the body portions of the mounts has a substantially cylindrical outer surface.
Preferably, each of the mounts includes a hole formed in each of the first and second plates. The hole of the second plate has a hole axis offset from and substantially parallel to the cavity axis when the mount is in an unloaded position. When the mount is subjected to the prescribed static load in the prescribed direction, the elastomeric member deforms such that the hole axis and the cavity axis are aligned.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the Figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.